


First Day of School

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [145]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Day of School, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: It's Stiles not Derek that is the frantic and upset parent when they have to drop their child off for their first day of school, but Derek finds a way to comfort and distract Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [145]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56587
Kudos: 101





	First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a submitted prompt on Tumblr: Sterek, first day of school for their child  
> Cross-posted on tumblr [here](https://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/638547211802771456/stilesderek-ficlet).

Of the two of them, Stiles was supposed to be the cool, laid back parent who remained calm and collected and smiled and waved as they sent their child off to the first day of school. It was  _ supposed _ to be Derek who was freaking out and running around and fretting that they had everything ready, that they didn’t forget everything, and be the one holding back tears as they said their goodbyes like he was never going to see their child again.

That…. is not how this is working out.

Stiles has run back to the house for the third time now because he’s positive they forgot Tyler’s lunch, and then his pencils, and now his glue. Meanwhile Derek is idling in the driveway staring back at his son with an amused look on his face while he and his son giggle about how silly Dad is being.

Finally Stiles climbs in, glue in hand, raising it victoriously as he buckles his seatbelt. “Okay!” he shouts, “let’s go.”

Derek waits, unmoving. “You sure?” Stiles gives him a dirty look, and Derek holds up his hands. “Just checking.”

“Come on, we’ll be late,” Stiles says, gesturing for Derek to hurry it up and drive.

He does, pulling out of the driveway, silent as he makes his way to the elementary school. Stiles fills the silence of course, emphasizing to his son about how exciting it will be and what he’ll get to do at school, that he’s met the teacher already if he remembers and he’ll make lots of friends.

Much like Derek, Tyler nods and agrees, and also like Derek, Tyler is not the one afraid or nervous about going to school and leaving his dads behind.

When they pull up to the school, there’s already a teacher waiting to open the car door and after asking what class he’s in, she helps him gather his things and guides him toward another group of children from the same class ready to go inside with another teacher. Derek and Stiles tell Tyler goodbye and good luck and he gives them a wave and a smile before the teacher is reminding them when pick-up time is and sliding the back door shut.

They pull away from the drop-off line and drive away from the school, and Derek glances over at Stiles who is definitely crying. Derek fishes in the middle console for the travel pack of tissues and hands them to Stiles.

“He’s all grown up, Derek. He’s in school. How is he old enough to be in school? God I miss him already and it hasn’t even been 10 minutes.”

Derek pats Stiles on the back and shoulder as he continues to drive them back home. “You know,” Derek interjects, “he’ll be in school most of the day now.”

Stiles sniffs. “I know! I’m so used to him being home all day with me. I don’t even know what I’m going to do now that he’s gone!”

Slowly Derek moves his hand down from Stiles’s shoulder to his thigh and squeezes it a little. “You sure about that? I might have a few suggestions…”

Suddenly, Stiles’s sniffs and sobs stop and he grabs Derek’s hand on his thigh. “Derek…”

“I took today off, by the way…” Derek adds, smirk playing on his lips.

“If you don’t get home within the next five minutes, I’m making you pull off to the side of the road and risk being arrested for public indecency.”

Derek grins. “Yes, sir,” he says, stepping on the gas.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion) or [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/).


End file.
